A typical LCD has the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation. Therefore the LCD has been widely used in various portable information products, such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, and the like.
The LCD typically includes gate drivers for outputting gate signals to control switch elements of a liquid crystal display panel. For example, when the gate signals are high-level voltage signals, the switch elements of the liquid crystal display panel are turned on. When the gate signals are low-level voltage signals, the switch elements of the liquid crystal display panel are turned off. Thus the LCD needs a power control circuit for providing a power voltage, a high-level voltage, and a low-level voltage to enable the gate drivers to function.
Typically, time delays of electronic elements of the power control circuit are different, yet the power voltage, the high-level voltage, and the low-level voltage are in effect almost simultaneously applied to the gate drivers. As a result, the functioning of electronic elements (not shown) in the gate drivers is uncertain. That is, the gate drivers may operate improperly. When this happens, the LCD employing the power control circuit may display images incorrectly.
What is needed, therefore, is a power control circuit that can overcome the above-described deficiencies, and an LCD employing the power control circuit.